1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a container for a toner, a container for a developer, and an image-forming apparatus using these containers.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information with a toner via electrostatic latent image formation is now utilized in various fields. In an electrostatic latent image developing method, an image is generally visualized through processes of forming an electrostatic latent image on the surface of a photoreceptor (an electrostatic latent image holder) by charging and exposure, developing the electrostatic latent image as a toner image with a developer for electrostatic latent image development (hereinafter sometimes referred to as merely “a developer”) containing an electrostatic latent image developing toner (hereinafter sometimes referred to as merely “a toner”), transfer and fixation.
As developers used here, there are a two-component developer comprising a toner and a carrier for electrostatic latent image development (hereinafter sometimes referred to as merely “a carrier”), and a one-component developer to be used as a toner alone such as a magnetic toner.
In recent years, particle sizes of toners are small sized, particle size distribution is fined, and spheroidization is advanced to respond to the requirement of high image quality. On the other hand, the charging amount of a toner is designed to be heightened in many cases to acquire sufficient gradation reproducibility.
In general, in an image-forming apparatus, a toner is contained in a container for storing a toner, and arbitrarily supplied to a container for storing a developer in a developing unit. The toner charged by stirring in the container for storing the developer is fed to the surface of a photoreceptor (an electrostatic latent image holder), and the electrostatic latent image formed on the surface thereof is developed to form a toner image (a developed image).